


Movie Night

by narrynukezankielover



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narrynukezankielover/pseuds/narrynukezankielover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie night turns to a conversation about feelings. (That's a really shitty summary).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

"Harry can you clean the living room while I clean the bedroom?" Niall gave Harry a little smile.   
"I suppose I can princess." Harry answered and gave Niall a pat on the butt as he passed him to go to his bedroom.

Niall wouldn't normally ask one of his friends to help clean his house for him but he only had half an hour until Liam and Louis were coming and most of the mess in the living room was Harrys fault. Harry had been staying at his house for a week now and kinda took the "make yourself at home" saying a little too literally but Niall didn't mind. It was Harry.

Niall picked up all the clothes that were on the floor to sort through it. What stuff was dirty and had to be put in the hamper and which stuff they threw on the floor cause they were too lazy to put away. At first he was putting the clean clothes in two piles...his clothes and Harrys clothes. Then he thought to himself 'what's the point. We're going to end up wearing each others clothes anyway.' So he just put them all together and put the clothes away.

****

"Get out of my spot." Liam almost yelled at Louis.  
"How is it your spot?" Louis folded his arms around his chest to show he had no intention of getting up.  
"You seen me sit there when we came in. It's the most comfortable spot on the couch and I need the pillow for my back." Liams back had been acting up lately after trying some new yoga shit Harry made him do.  
"Here!" Louis flicked the pillow at Liams face. "Now you got your precious pillow. Just sit there." He patted the spot next to him." Liam rolled his eyes and huffed but sat down in the seat beside Louis anyway.   
"Alright, the first argument of the night is over, now what movie are we watching?" Niall asked the other three guys.  
"Anything with Heath Ledger in it." Harry said as he got up to get a snack.  
"Why do you always want to watch his movies?" Liam asked.  
"He thinks Heath was sexy." Niall answered as he searched through his movie collection.  
"How about a Christmas movie? Like Home Alone." Louis suggested.

After almost an hour of everyone finding a snack that they wanted and then fighting over who gets to sit where they all finally settled down to watch the movie. Louis was sitting on one end of the couch with Liam sitting next to him trying to get the pillow just right behind his back and Niall was on the other end of the couch. Harry was the last to come in the room with a bowl of popcorn. He sat next to Niall but with the lack of room he left between them he might as well have sat on him. Not that Niall cared. He's used to being this close to Harry and quite enjoyed it. 

****

"She is the worst mom ever." Harry complained after the part in the movie when the mom locked Kevin in the attack.  
"They have a lot of kids give her a break." Louis commented."I don't care how many kids you have you still don't force an eight year old into the attack because of something that wasn't even his fault in the first place." Harry screamed at Louis.  
"First of all maybe they didn't see Buzz being an asshole and second of all IT'S A FUCKING MOVIE." Louis screamed back.  
"Lads, come on. Let's just enjoy the movie." Liam pushed a drink into Louis hand to make him shut up. 

Niall put his arm around Harry and started to rub his shoulder. Harry looked at his face and seen a small smile. He knew what that smile meant. 'I know you feel passionately about this and you're right but just let it go.' Harry maneuvered himself to get more comfortable. He layed down on Nialls lap. The only thing in between Nialls dick and Harrys head was the fabric of his underwear and pants. Harry kept moving his head to get the hair out of his face which was causing Niall a feeling he really shouldn't be feeling because of his friend. He had to get Harry to stop so he started raking his fingers through Harrys hair. 

****

Once the movie was over they all just talked amongst each other. Liam and Louis were discussing something they seen on Twitter and Niall and Harry weren't really talking about anything in particular. Harry had turned his body so he could see Nialls face. They spent a while just laughing at stupid inside jokes before Louis butted in "Niall can I help you clean up this mess?"  
Niall looked at Louis with a questioning look. Louis never wants to clean especially in other peoples houses. If anything he makes more of a mess just to see people get pissed off.   
"Ummmm ya I guess I should start cleaning up." Niall motioned for Harry to get up.  
"I'll help too." Harry put his arm around Nialls shoulder but Liam pulled him back down to the couch.  
"No. I want to talk to you about something." 

Niall and Louis grabbed all the dishes and brought them into the kitchen. Once Louis knew they were out of earshot of the other two he layed down the dishes and just looked at Niall.  
"What?" Niall asked as he put the dishes into the dishwasher.  
"So, how is living together with your boyfriend?  
Niall went white as a ghost. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
"You and Harry."  
"We are not living together and we're not boyfriends."  
"Really?" Louis looked over to a chair with a bunch of clothes on it. "Who owns this? I've seen both of you wearing it."  
"It's um mine. No wait it's Harrys. Ok I don't know who owns it. So what."  
"He has more clothes here then he does at his actual house."  
"Oh come on. You have stayed at Liams place before."  
"Yes but I don't leave clothes there and if I do he doesn't wear them. Just admit you guys are boyfriends."   
"Sharing clothes don't prove anything. We're close so what. Most best friends are."  
Louis walked over to where Niall was and took the dishes out of his hand. "Do you not realise what you two do."  
Niall was getting frustrated by this now "what do we do that any other normal best friends don't do?"Louis smiled an evil smile "do you want me to list them? I can you know?"  
"Yes list them."  
"Fine. How about the way you look at each other, the fact that you can make each other laugh and smile with very little effort, you know everything about each other, you answer questions for each other."  
"Ok all that stuff I have seen a lot of best friends do."  
"Oh i'm not done yet. You have an obsession with each others asses. Guys hit other guys but you two like to rub and grab the others asses, and dicks."  
"I've seen you and Liam hit each others dicks."  
"Yes but we do it to hurt each other. You and Harry don't do anything to hurt each other. Anyway i'm not done with my list. You guys always have to be sitting or standing next to each other and if you don't you guys get very moody. You two always share a plane when there's more then enough space on the other plane for you two to join us. You share hotel rooms most of the time."  
"Ok so we're closer then normal friends."  
"Do you have deeper feelings for him?"   
Niall didn't know how to answer that. What did he mean by deeper? Yes he loved Harry more then his other friends but that's not what Louis meant. "He's special. We like the same music, movies and shows so we spend a lot of time together. He makes me feel loved and protected. Even though most people hates his sense of style and his hair I love both of it."  
"So you love everything about him."  
"Ya I guess I do.  
"Niall...that's called being in love."   
“I’m not in love with Harry.” Niall refused to believe this.   
“What are you so afraid of?” Louis thought he knew what was keeping Niall and Harry from going that extra step but he had to get Niall to admit it.   
“Can you just leave it alone please.”  
“Niall?” Louis looked Niall straight in the eyes.  
“I...I can’t be in love with...a guy.” Niall was on the verge of tears. Louis grabbed him and gave him a hug that took the breath out of him.   
“You love who you love. There ain’t no other way.”  
Niall laughed “did you just quote one of our songs?”  
“Ya but it’s true. Just say it. You’ll feel better.”  
"I'm in love with...Harry." He couldn't believe he actually said that out loud and in front of Louis. "Don't say anything to Liam. I think Me and Harry will be having a talk later."  
"Narry will be having sex later huh?" Louis teased.  
Niall laughed at the combination of their names. Unlike Louis he actually like the ship name with him and Harry. The sex thing scared the shit out of him.

"Have you told Niall how you feel?" Liam asked Harry.  
"After everything I do and say to him he'd have to be stupid not to know and he ain't stupid."  
"I know but maybe he doesn't want to admit the truth to himself."  
"I said in front of millions of people that I would do him, I've kissed his sneaker, forehead and shoulder. What more can I do."  
"Maybe you need to have a talk with him. Just lay it out on the table. Tell him how you feel and ask him to be 100% honest with his feelings." Just then Niall and Louis came back into the living room.   
"Hey princess." Harry greeted Niall who passed him a bottle of water.  
"Princess?" Liam questioned.  
"He calls me that after that fan brought a poster that said I was the prettiest princess in all the land."  
"You like being called a princess though?" Liam was still confused.  
"Why not. It's better then half the stuff I've been called before." Niall laughed at himself.  
"What do you call him?" Louis asked Niall and motioned with his head he was talking about Harry.  
"Pet." Niall said under his breath.  
"What?" Liam and Louis said at the same time.  
"Pet." Niall said a little louder but not loud enough.  
"Uh?" Liam asked.  
"PET. I CALL HIM PET." Niall yelled.  
Liam and Louis busted out laughing. "That's the cutest thing I've ever heard." Louis managed to get out.  
"Oh shut up." Niall flicked a coaster at him. "I'm going to bed. There's blankets and pillows in the closet. Just pick what ever you want."  
As he got up off the couch he grabbed Harrys hand. Liam looked at Harry and mouthed "good luck." Louis jumped off the couch to whisper in Nialls ear "if you need me i'm right here."  
"I know." Niall said. 

****

Niall led the way to his bedroom and closed the door after both of them were inside. His insides were going nuts. Usually he loves having alone time with Harry. His favourite thing to do is spend the night wrapped up in the blankets watching movies and end up asleep with Harry in his arms. This time though it's different. He knows that after tonight their relationship will be changed. Whether it's for the better or not.

Niall turned around to see Harry just sitting on the bed. This was the perfect time to have a serious talk.   
"I want to talk to you about something." He managed to get out.   
"I want to talk to you too." Harry said just above a whisper but Niall still heard him.  
"If I don't say this now I'm going to loose my nerve."  
Harry nodded his head for Niall to continue.  
"We've known each other for five years and we've gotten quite close. Some might say closer then normal friends but when have we ever been normal?" Niall laughed at himself. He stopped for a moment to get his thoughts together. He took a deep breath and continued on.   
"I love spending time with you. I love when you touch me, kiss me shoulder and tickle me. I love when you make me smile and laugh. I love when you sing your solos to me." Niall got all that out in one breath. "Look I know you had a crush on me when we were on The X-Factor, you made that perfectly clear when I took you home the first time."  
Harry started to laugh "when I planted a kiss on you when you were half asleep?"  
Niall chuckled "ya, I was too tired to stop you. Although I probably wouldn't have anyways. We never really talked about if those feelings were still there."  
"Niall, I love you with every piece of my heart. No matter how you feel about me just know that I always loved you and i always will."  
Niall couldn't help but smile more then he ever have. He had never heard those words directed to him before especially from someone he felt the same way about.   
He wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, their lips were an inch away from each other's.  
"I love you too. You're the only one for me. You're the only one who gets me."   
He closed the gap between them. Harrys lips were soft and thick. The kiss was short but the best Niall has ever had.   
"So does this mean we're boyfriends?" Harry asked hopefully.  
"Yes pet it does."  
Harry wrapped his arms around Nialls waist and started to play with his stripped shirt. "Does it also mean we get to do boyfriend stuff?" Harry asked very shyly with his head hung.  
Niall knew what Harry was hinting at and even though he was scared shirtless about having sex with Harry he also was looking really forward to it.  
"Ya it does." Niall pushed Harry flat onto the bed and climbed on top of him. He was sitting on Harry's lap, he could feel Harry's dick getting hard. He couldn't believe he was having this effect on another guy. Harry must have noticed Niall getting even more scared cause he lifted Niall off of him and layed him on his back at the top of the bed. Harry climbed on top of Niall with his legs on either side of Nialls legs. He leant down to kiss him softly on the cheek "I promise I won't do anything you're not ready to do and I'll go as slow as you want me to."  
Niall swallowed hard “kiss me.”  
Harry did as he was told. He pressed his lips onto Nialls softly at first but after a few seconds Niall put his hand at the back of Harry's head and pushed his lips closer to him. He opened his mouth just a little and Harry knew what Niall wanted. He slipped his tongue inside Nialls mouth licking his teeth that tasted of the buttery popcorn they just ate. Their lips were moist so the kiss was very sloppy but it didn’t bother either of them. They kissed like that until they both needed air.  
Harry took off the shirt he had been wearing and when Niall saw the perfect toned body full of tattoos his breath caught in his throat. How could someone look this sexy. He always said he hated tattoos which is why he doesn't have any himself yet he loves it on Harry. Even the long hair don't suit anyone but Harry. He couldn't wait for Harry to be inside of him and be able to play with Harry's hair in the process.   
Niall went to take off his own shirt but Harry stopped him. "I want to undress you." Harry slipped his fingers under the fabric and lifted it over Nialls head. Within a few minutes he had both his and Nialls pants and underwear off.   
Niall felt a bit exposed lying on the bed naked. Harry got up and went to his bag. Niall was wondering what he was doing until he seen something small in his hand and realized it was a condom. Was Harry planning on them having sex tonight? Or does he just carry around condoms? Those were questions for another day. Then Harry flicked something on the bed. Niall guessed it was lube. He started to panic. This was going to happen. They were actually going to fuck.   
Harry got back in his original spot on top of Niall.   
"Don't worry. I'll make sure it's the least painful for you."  
Niall trusted Harry. He knew Harry would never intentionally hurt him. Harry protects him. At this thought he calmed himself down.  
Harry put lube on one finger and motioned Niall to open his legs and placed the finger at Nialls opening then slowly pushed his finger in. It was a weird feeling but not an intense feeling. Did he build this up more then needed? Then Harry lubed up two fingers and pushed them inside Nialls hole. This feeling was a bit more intense and stung a little. When Niall got used to the feeling Harry lubed up a third finger and pressed it inside of Niall. This time it really stung. Harry spent more time turning his fingers and scissoring him to open him. All of a sudden Harry pressed in one spot that sent a serge through his body. Niall couldn't help but arch his back and push down to try to push harder on Harry's fingers.  
"Harry I need you. I need you inside of me now." Niall pleaded.  
"Whatever you want." He took his fingers out, opened the condom, slipped it on his dick that was throbbing from staring at Niall in this position (head back, fingers scratching at the bed sheets, lips red from kissing and dick slick with precome. It's the most beautiful sight Harry has ever seen) slicked up his dick and positioned himself at Nialls opening. He pushed a strand of hair out of Nialls eyes "I love you, I'm so in love with you." He pushed in bit by bit to let Niall get used to him. Once he was completely in he waited for Niall to give him the ok to move again. After what seemed like hours Niall finally nodded his head. Harry wanted to push hard and fast but he couldn't do that to Niall. So he pulled out painfully slowly and pushed in almost as slowly. Niall hissed at the pain.   
"Do you want me to stop?" Harry had to make sure that Niall wasn't in more pain then he should be.  
"No. Go a bit faster."  
Again Harry did as he was told. He pushed in a bit faster. When Niall stopped hissing Harry took that as a sign to step it up. He pushed harder and faster. Niall seemed to approve. He was digging his nails from one hand into Harry's back and his other hand was raked into Harry's hair. Fingers curling around all those perfect curls.   
"Harder, faster plllleasssseeee." Niall begged.  
Harry went as fast and hard as he could. Looking at Niall he knew he wasn't going to last long but he wouldn't allow himself to cum before Niall. Not this time at least.  
Harry could feel the sweat on his back and see Nialls face glowing with sweat and pleasure. With every thrust Niall made a noise that was a combination of a pant and grunt.  
"Harry I'm sorry but I can't last any longer."  
"It's ok. Cum for me. I want your cum on my chest."  
Niall gave him a smile then he couldn't keep it in any longer. His head fell back, his back arched and his toes curled. Spurts of sticky white liquid came out all over Harry's chest. At the sight of Niall cumming Harry let go of his own organism. Even though he had a condom on Niall could still feel the warm of the liquid inside of him.   
Harry's body was completely spent. He fell on top of Niall and stayed there until the sweat and cum started to feel uncomfortable for both of them. He rolled to the side and Niall got up to get a damp towel to wipe them both off with.   
It was late at night and they both just wanted to sleep. A shower would have to wait until the morning. Niall wrapped his arms around Harry's chest and kissed his shoulder "by the way I'm in love with you too." They fell asleep knowing that in the morning they weren't going to be Niall and Harry best friends but Niall and Harry boyfriends and knowing the first time they had sex their two friends were mere feet away from them.


End file.
